publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
List of rifle cartridges
List of rifle cartridges, by category, and then by name. Because this is a very extensive list categories have been added to make searching easier. Within each category, cartridges are organized by name and split into groups with names based on inches and names based on metric measurement. The Common Centerfire category is meant to cover rounds that are either in production for commercial or military use, or are still frequently used / talked about / known. If you don't find what you're looking for, check the other sections. Rimfire , .22 Long Rifle, .22 WMR, .17 HM2, .17 HMR]] *.17 Hornady Mach 2 (.17HM2) *.17 Hornady Magnum Rimfire(.17HMR) *.22 Long *.22 Long Rifle *.22 Short *.22 WMR (.22 Magnum) *.22 WRF *5mm Remington Mag Common Centerfire , .17 HMR, .22LR, .22 WMR, .17/23 SMc, 5mm/35 SMc, .22 Hornet, .223 Remington, .223 WSSM, .243 Winchester, .243 Winchester Improved (Ackley), .25-06 Remington, .270 Winchester, .308, .30-06, .45-70, .50-90 Sharps ]] Inches *.17 Remington *.17 Remington Fireball (based on the wildcat .17 Mach IV) *.204 Ruger *.218 Bee *.219 Zipper *.22-250 Remington (.22-250 Ackley Improved) *.22 Hornet *.22 PPC *.22 BR Remington *.220 Russian *.220 Swift *.221 Remington Fireball *.222 Remington *.222 Remington Magnum *.223 Remington (.223 AI) *.223 WSSM *.224 Weatherby Magnum *.225 Winchester *.244 Remington (6 mm Remington) *.240 Weatherby Magnum *.243 Winchester (.243 AI) *.243 WSSM *.244 H&H Magnum *.250-3000 Savage *.256 Winchester Magnum *.256 Newton *.25-06 Remington *.25-20 Winchester *.25-35 Winchester (6.5 x 52R) *.25 Remington *.25 WSSM *.257 Roberts (.257 Roberts +P) (.257 Roberts Ackley Improved) *.257 Weatherby Magnum *.260 Remington *.264 Winchester Magnum *.270 Weatherby Magnum *.270 Winchester *.270 WSM (Winchester Short Magnum) *.276 Pedersen *.280 British *.280 Remington (a.k.a.7 mm Express Remington) *.280 Ross (a.k.a.280 Rimless Nitro Express) *.284 Winchester *.30 Carbine *.30 Newton *.30 Remington *.30-30 Winchester *.30-06 Springfield *.30-40 Krag(.30 Army) *.30-378 Weatherby Magnum *.300 Savage *.300 Remington SA Ultra Mag *.300 WSM (Winchester Short Magnum) *.300 Winchester Magnum *.300 H&H Magnum *.300 Weatherby Magnum *.300 Remington Ultra Magnum *.303 British *.303 Savage *.307 Winchester *.308 Marlin Express *.308 Norma Magnum *.308 Winchester (7.62 x 51 mm NATO) *.32-20 Winchester (.32 WCF, .32-20 Marlin, .32 Colt Lightning) *.32-40 Ballard *.32-40 Winchester *.32 Remington *.32 Winchester self loading *.32 Winchester Special *.325 WSM (Winchester Short Magnum) *.33 Winchester (.33 WCF) *.338-378 Weatherby Magnum *.338 Federal *.338 Lapua Magnum *.338 Remington Ultra Magnum *.338 Winchester Magnum *.340 Weatherby Magnum *.348 Winchester *.35 Newton *.35 Remington *.35 Whelen *.35 Winchester *.350 Remington Magnum *.351 Winchester Self-Loading *.356 Winchester *.358 Norma Magnum *.358 Winchester *.375 H&H Magnum *.375 Ruger *.375 Remington Ultra Magnum *.375 Weatherby Magnum *.375 Whelen (.375-06) *.375 Winchester *.376 Steyr *.378 Weatherby Magnum *.38-40 Winchester *.38-55 Winchester *.40-60 Remington *.400 H&H Magnum *.401 Winchester Self Loading *.404 Jeffery (10.75 x 73) *.405 Winchester *.408 CheyTac *.416 Remington Magnum *.416 Rigby *.416 Weatherby Magnum *.44-40 Winchester *.44 Remington Magnum *.444 Marlin *.45-70 Government *.450 Bushmaster *.450 Marlin *.450 Rigby *.458 Winchester Magnum *.460 Weatherby Magnum *.465 H&H Magnum *.470 Nitro Express , 300 Win Mag, .308 Winchester, 7.62 Soviet, 5.56 NATO, .22LR ]] Metric *5.45x39mm *5.6x50mm Magnum *5.6 x 52R (.22 Savage Hi-Power) *5.6x57mm *5.6x57Rmm *5.6 x 61 SE (5.6 x 61 Vom Hofe Super Express) *5.56x30mm *5.56x45mm NATO *5.7x28mm *5.8x42mm DBP87 *6x45mm *6 mm BR Remington *6 mm PPC *6 mm Remington (.244 Remington) *6.5-284 *6.5 mm Remington Magnum *6.5x50mm Arisaka *6.5x52mm Mannlicher-Carcano *6.5x53mmR Mannlicher *6.5x54mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer *6.5x55mm *6.5x68mm (also known as the 6.5 x 68 RWS, 6.5 x 68 Schüler or the 6.5 x 68 Von Hofe Express) *6.8 mm Remington SPC *7 mm caliber *7 mm-08 Remington *7-30 Waters *7 mm BR Remington *7 mm Express Remington (a.k.a. .280 Remington) *7 mm Remington Magnum *7 mm Remington SA Ultra Mag *7 mm Remington Ultra Magnum *7 mm STW *7 mm Weatherby Magnum *7 mm WSM (Winchester Short Magnum) *7x33mm Sako *7x57mm Mauser (.275 Rigby) *7x61mm Sharpe & Hart *7x64mm Brenneke *7.5x55mm Schmidt Rubin *7.5x57mm MAS mod. 1924 7.5x54mm MAS mod. 1929 *7.62 mm caliber *7.62x25mm Tokarev *7.62x38mmR *7.62x39mm *7.62x45mm vz. 52 *7.62x51mm NATO (.308 Winchester) *7.62 x 54R (rimmed) (7.62 Russian) *7.63x25mm Mauser *7.65 mm Parabellum *7.65x53mm Mauser (7.65 Argentine) *7.65x53mmR *7.7x58mm Arisaka *7.92x33mm Kurz *7.92x57mm Mauser (8 mm Mauser or 8x57 IS) *8 mm Lebel *8 mm Remington Magnum *8x50mmR *8x56mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer *8x56mmR *8x60mm Spitz *8x68mm S *9x45mm *9x56mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer *9x57mm Mauser *9.3x57mm *9.3x62mm *9.3x64mm Brenneke *9.3x66mm Sako *9.3x72mmD *9.3x74mmR *9.5x57mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer (.375 Rimless Nitro Express x 2-1/4") *11x60mm Mannlicher Wildcats - Obscure - Proprietary Inches *.14/221 *.14-222 *.14 Walker Hornet *.17-223 *.17 CCM *.17 Hornet *.17 PMC/Aguila *.17 Mach IV (now commercialized as .17 Remington Fireball) *.17 PPC *.17/23 SMC *.19 Calhoon Hornet *.19 Badger *.19-223 *.20 VarTarg *.20 Tactical *.219 Donaldson Wasp *.22-243 Middlestead *.223 AI *.240 Apex (.240 Belted Nitro Express and .240 Magnum Flanged) *.275 H&H Magnum *.30 USA *.30-03 *.30-06 JDJ *.300 Dakota *.300 ICL Grizzly *.300 Lapua Magnum *.300 Whisper *.330 Dakota *.338-06 A-Square *.338 Whisper (Series 1) *.338 Whisper (Series 2) *.338 x 57 O'Connor *.375 Dakota *.375 Whisper (Series 2) *.40-65 Winchester *.408 Chey Tac *.416 Barrett *.416 Taylor *.416 Whisper (Series 2) *.425 Westley Richards *.45-90 Sharps *.45-110 Sharps *.45-120 Sharps *.450 Watts Magnum *.458 Lott *.458 SOCOM Metric *4.5mm mkr *5mm Craig *5mm/35 SMc *6-06 *6-284 *6 mm BRX *6 mm Dasher *6 mm XC *6 x 45 (6mm/223) *6 x 47 Swiss Match (6mm/222 Mag) *6.5 Grendel *6.5 x 47 Lapua *7 mm Dakota *7.82 Lazzeroni Patriot *7.82 Lazzeroni Warbird *10 x 35 Vetterli Very Large Caliber (.50 and larger) Inches *.50-70 Government *.50-90 Sharps *.50-140 Sharps *.50 Alaskan *.50 Beowulf *.50 BMG *.50 Peacekeeper *.500 Black Powder Express *.500 Jeffrey Nitro Express *.500 Nitro Express 3" *.500/450 Nitro Express *.500/465 Nitro Express *.505 Gibbs *.510 DTC Europ *.510 Fat Mac *.510 Whisper *.550 Magnum *.550 Nitro Express *.577 Nitro Express *.577 Tyrannosaur (.577 T-Rex) *.577 Snider *.577/450 Martini-Henry *.585 Nyati *.600 Nitro Express *.600/577 REWA *.600 Overkill *.700 Nitro Express Metric *12.7x99mm Multi-Purpose *12.7x108mm *14.5x114mm *14.5 mm JDJ *15.2 mm Steyr Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot (APFSDS) *20x110mm Hispano *30x165mm *30x173 mm Categories Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Ammunition Cartridge:rifles